1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device such as a liquid crystal display device or an electroluminescent display device and more particularly to a display device in which a memory is arranged in each display pixel.
2. Background Arts
A high-performance liquid crystal display device with low power consumption has been known in which a memory unit is arranged in each display pixel in a liquid crystal display panel, and display data is stored in the memory unit, so that an image can be displayed on the liquid crystal display panel even when there is no input signal from outside (refer to Patent Document 1 below).
In the liquid crystal display device described in Patent Document 1, an X address circuit and a Y address circuit are arranged, and video data is written in a memory unit in a display pixel at a position selected by the X address circuit and the Y address circuit.
Further in the liquid crystal display device described in Patent Document 1, the memory unit in each display pixel, the X address circuit, and the Y address circuit are configured by using thin film transistors using polysilicon as semiconductor layers. Further, the X address circuit and the Y address circuit are configured integrally with and on the same substrate as that on which the memory unit in each display pixel of the liquid crystal display panel is formed.
The related art document relating to the invention is as follows:    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-285118